


Wake Me on Mars

by lisa_jam



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Teddy!Jim, 中文, 泰迪熊吉姆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: 关于一份意外的圣诞礼物和友情的成长故事。





	Wake Me on Mars

所有人都以为吉姆是个玩具机器人。

那几个痛恨斯波克的小孩扬言总有一天要把他的小破机器人拆开，把每一颗螺丝都拧下来，把电路板捣得稀巴烂。只有斯波克知道他就是只货真价实的毛绒熊。他有和身体比例极不平衡的毛茸茸的大脑袋，粗黑的眉毛，两颗浑圆的、塑料制的蓝色眼珠，又粗又短的胳膊，末端象征性地做出了大拇指的形状，背后用一道棕色的线绣着他的名字“吉米”。斯波克知道，在吉姆的胸腔里没有机械马达，没有集成控制器和硅基芯片，只有柔软的棉花。

吉姆在圣诞节前夜出现在斯波克的家中。斯波克的父母在住所举行了一场小规模的晚宴，以迎合那些情绪化的人类亲戚和周围邻居的庆祝需求。在瓦肯并没有送礼的传统，但母亲解释说在这一天地球人会相互赠送礼物和卡片，尤其是给儿童；斯波克不明白为什么家长不向他们的孩子告知礼物的内容，还要将送礼者的身份伪装成一名虚构的宗教人物。毕竟他们的烟囱由于长期不使用已经积满灰尘，而不经允许在深夜从别人住宅的烟道爬下来这一行为本身也是令人难以理解的。

不管赴宴的客人对于他们宅中缺乏节日装饰的朴素布置和全素晚餐感想如何（母亲尽力做了素食蛋糕代替火鸡，但不太成功），他们中的一些还是在门厅的圣诞树下留下了礼物。斯波克收到这只玩具熊时，它看起来是一只普普通通的地球布偶，不会动弹——比如试图在浴缸里做高台跳水，也不会说话——尤其是脏话。

但在那天午夜，斯波克坐在自己二楼房间里，望着窗外被积雪照亮的夜色，心中偷偷想起他在瓦肯最喜爱的长毛动物伙伴——I-chiya的时候，一个声音在黑暗中响起：“你想要一个毛茸茸的朋友？好吧，让我看看能怎么办。”

斯波克觉得他看到一个穿着一身白衣，眼神古怪的类人生物悬浮在他房间的天花板附近，自言自语，然后他像是想到什么似的拍了拍手，“好！就这么定了。谁让我喜欢送礼物呢。有时候我都佩服自己的绝妙主意啊。”

在接下来的三十秒内发生了这样一连串不可逆转的事件：白衣生物打了个响指，一道蓝色的闪光在房间内亮起，斯波克反射性地闭上了眼睛；等他再睁眼的时候，房间里早已没了其他类人生物的踪迹，接着这个躺在斯波克床头的玩具熊就自己动弹起来，发出像人伸懒腰一样的模糊嘟哝，然后用它蓝色的塑料眼珠望着斯波克说：“你的耳朵是尖的。你是个小精灵吗？”

斯波克不知道如何回答。玩具熊对他抬了抬眉毛，尽管它的眉毛是两条布片缝成的，但却有着几乎和瓦肯人一样高度概括的表达能力。“看来小精灵都不怎么聪明啊。”

父亲和母亲直到第二天才发现吉姆的存在——他在试图跟斯波克玩麦片争夺战，被后者拒绝了，因为用食物游戏是无意义的浪费。母亲觉得是某位赴宴宾客留下了这个小智能机器人，她不停地说他们不该收这么贵重的礼物，但玩具熊吉米——他坚持要被叫做吉姆“小婴儿才叫吉米，我已经不是小鬼头了！”——被送来的时候除了一张标有斯波克姓名的小卡片并无其他信息，因此也无从得知赴宴宾客之中谁才是送礼人。该项送礼习俗中最不合逻辑的地方。吉姆自己更是说不出个所以然。“谁知道呢。我可能是圣诞老人送给你的。”他满不在乎地试图耸肩，以他的脑袋和身体比例来看这个动作并不成功。

母亲觉得他很可爱。父亲则认为吉姆的程序设置有些古怪，因为他的词汇中包含了数量相当惊人的地球口语。而斯波克自己则陷入两难境地：在心底里，他希望留下他，但对瓦肯儿童来说，年过七岁还抱有对毛绒动物的偏爱，简直太不合逻辑。

而且不知为何，他模糊了吉姆其实不是机器人，而是一个被不知名生物（圣诞老人？）赋以生命的绒毛熊，出于某种斯波克自己也无法解释的心理，他不希望父母知道吉姆的真正身份。

 

在所有人的默许下，吉姆成为了这个家庭的新成员。

事实证明，吉姆是一个很有主见的玩具熊。那个下午他已经成功地说服斯波克走进大雪后酷寒的爱荷华农田里玩打雪仗。他教斯波克偷偷靠近在雪地上觅食的麻雀，还有爬树。他喜欢从高处跳下，因为他是棉花和布料做的完全不用担心自己会摔坏。斯波克则教他下棋。虽然他的手指不能很好地拿住棋子，但他们很快就可以像模像样地对弈了。

母亲对这状况很欣喜：“这孩子终于有一个像样的玩伴了！”似乎她关心的只有这一点。斯波克和父亲在一旁都没有指正吉姆并不能算一个同龄人，无论从哪种意义上来说。

 

吉姆央求斯波克的第一件事就是带他去学校。“我又不是那些每天回来你可以给她们梳梳头发的洋娃娃！”他说，“为什么你可以去，而我就不能？我也能学数学的！我觉得我会喜欢那个。”

不得不说这在逻辑上无可指摘。于是斯波克照做了。

他们造成了不小的骚动。吉姆首先遭到了老师的严厉反对。“斯波克先生，玩具是不可以进入这个教室的！”“否定，吉姆的功能不是游戏。”在斯波克连续四次纠正她课堂上的错误之后，数学教师汤普金斯小姐终于不堪重负跑出教室。整条走廊上都能听见她歇斯底里的哭声。

午间休息的时候斯波克被一群高年级的孩子围在了盥洗室里。学校的那些地球孩子一直不怎么喜欢斯波克，因为他该死的聪明，他能心算四位数乘法，而且在跑步训练的时候从来不喘粗气。

“小尖耳怪把玩具熊带到学校来了，”他们嘲笑道，“你还没断奶吗，小瓦肯人？”

斯波克告诉自己不应该对此作出情绪反应。他们并不比瓦肯孩子更强大，更糟糕，或者更邪恶。但他们坚持不懈地堵着他，还伸手推搡。“你的小玩具朋友呢？也借我们玩一玩。”

吉姆就在他的背包里。在他们围着斯波克的时候，他悄悄地溜了出来，拿起了角落里用来清洁地面的橡皮管。这会儿他果断地拧开水龙头，让冷水直冲毫无防备的男孩们，看着他们尖叫着四处逃窜，吉姆哈哈大笑。

“你傻看着干啥，斯波克？揍回去呀！”他嚷道。

 

后来父亲不得不走进校长办公室，从一堆鼻青脸肿的男孩儿之间领回了几乎没怎么受伤的斯波克，跟他展开了一场谨慎使用瓦肯人力量的严肃谈话。吉姆则因为浸了太多水变得沉甸甸、潮乎乎的。母亲把他挂在窗外晾了一晚上。吉姆因此对母亲肃然起敬。

再后来他们变成了“斯波克和吉姆”，就像一个商标名。在收获了青眼圈和歪七扭八的鼻梁之后，敢于欺负斯波克的男孩儿越来越少了。在学校和滨河镇上，他们走到哪儿都如同飓风过境。斯波克从格格不入的小孩变成了更加难以接近的那一型，但对他来说远离社交困扰更像是种解脱。

何况他还有吉姆可以陪他一起学习，吉姆总是在那儿。

 

春天到来了，斯波克像洋水芹一样迅速长高。吉姆虽然不会长个儿，但他变得更牙尖嘴利了。斯波克奇怪地注意到这个学期以来，女孩们开始对他傻笑，然后在背后偷偷议论他，全然不顾他的瓦肯听力完全能够获取她们的谈话内容。吉姆自豪地对他说这是正常现象，他滑稽而夸张地朝她们鞠躬，知道这会把她们逗得咯咯直笑。

“因为我们很酷，伙计，”他用粗短的胳膊碰了碰斯波克。吉姆的陪伴还有一点显著的优势，因为斯波克碰触他的时候不会感觉到任何思绪，只有绒毛的柔软。而吉姆的情绪都体现在他的声音和他的动作里面，从来无需遮掩。

 

他们现在的新爱好是天体。斯波克购买了一套银河系投影装置，晚上关了灯以后它就能在天花板上投射出立体星图，他们可以看着谈论一晚上星星的轨道和曲速物理。他们还造了三艘星舰模型，给它们分别起了名字——斯波克起了“伊菲托斯”和“宁静号”，吉姆坚持要“圣剑”，让它们和假想中的克林贡人对战。母亲觉得他们很好笑。

斯波克仍然把吉姆带进课堂。他早就超过了学校的进度，上学对斯波克来说只是安抚母亲的担忧的一种措施。对吉姆来说，学校则是可以研究不同的人的地方。吉姆喜欢评论学校里的女孩，斯波克很少在意这些人类的外貌特征差异，但吉姆似乎有一种天生的敏锐，他知道她们哪些“很可爱”，哪些“讨人厌”，哪些喜欢讨论花裙子和指甲，哪些咋咋呼呼，哪些让人避之不及。

这天上语法课的时候一个女孩叫住斯波克和吉姆。她叫妮尤塔·乌胡拉，两周前转学到滨河镇。“你说瓦肯语会带有地球口音吗？”她问。

“瓦肯语不似地球语言，全部遵循统一的发音规律和语法规则，因此不存在口音区别。”斯波克防备性地回答。

她耸耸肩。“可是你在地球待了这么久，肯定会受这里的语言习惯影响。何况又没有瓦肯小孩在地球上成长的先例。”

斯波克思考了片刻。“你的话是合乎逻辑的。”她就对他笑了一下。

斯波克很快就知道了妮尤塔举家来自东非。她的颧骨高耸，小腿纤长，头发像渡鸦一样漆黑。她想当一名语言学家。

“她总是在观察我们，你懂吗？她就是那种以为自己什么都知道的女孩。”吉姆说，显然对她不以为然。但斯波克第一次觉得，她或许是一个可以持续交往的人类。

 

和妮尤塔的友情是不一样的。她不会跟斯波克去玩泥巴或者在田野里疯跑，但她从不盯着他的尖耳朵直看，也不会对斯波克傻笑。斯波克开始习惯跟妮尤塔一起吃午餐，吉姆不需要进食，最近他习惯用这个时间研究学校的服务器主机，偷偷潜进数据库，留下一两条乱码再全身而退，要不是他勉强只可算有两根手指，他操纵PADD的能力几乎算得上出神入化了。斯波克则在午餐的功夫里和妮尤塔分享了很多关于地球和瓦肯之间的差别。她很擅长思考，会提出很多有见地的看法。

唯一的问题是，妮尤塔不喜欢吉姆。

“他很粗鲁。”她用“他”来称呼吉姆，足以得到斯波克的另一种尊敬，但她觉得吉姆就跟学校里傲慢的高年级男孩一样，自以为是，目中无人，“如果他的程序设定是为了模拟人类的性格，那他显然学习了人类最不值得称道的一面。”

斯波克反驳吉姆远非她所说的那样——他对自己坚持，不能因为吉姆偶尔说脏话而对他的人格全盘否定。但妮尤塔用那种与年龄极不相称的老成语气说：“你没发现吗？他只给你带来消极的影响，但你却沉浸其中，还引以为豪，因为你在跟很酷的坏小子一起玩。”

“瓦肯人没有那种情绪倾向，妮尤塔。”

她放下自己的勺子，偏过头，静静地望着他。“是吗？”

 

到了周五傍晚，斯波克坐在客厅里跟吉姆下三维象棋。母亲在厨房里忙碌——做饭是她的坚持和爱好。他们仍然保持各赢一半的记录，就如一直以来那样，但今天斯波克有些心不在焉。他看着吉姆吃掉了自己的一个马。“明天是周末，”吉姆提议道，“是时候把投影仪拿出来了。这学期我们有很久没玩争霸战啦。”

“我不玩了。”斯波克想起妮尤塔邀请他明天去滨河镇的公共档案库寻找人类学课的材料。“我要去找资料。”

“哦，得了吧，我们都知道你只消半小时就能搞定那些作业，而且你最喜欢我们的星际战争游戏了。”吉姆笑起来，有点费力地拿起他的卒。“而且我们上回说好了，这次由我来当舰长——”

“没有玩具熊会成为舰长，吉姆。”斯波克脱口而出。

吉姆抬起头。他的眉毛太简陋了，因此只能呈现出两种形状：扬起的和落下的。

“你是不是烦了？”吉姆说。

斯波克不明白这句话的跳脱性。因此他以自己的眉毛运动作为回答。

但吉姆似乎已经读出了斯波克自己也不理解的思绪。“你觉得我们每天在一起只是一场模拟游戏，一旦关掉投影灯，打开窗户，一切就结束了。”他站了起来，极力表现出一个愤怒的玩具熊能展现出最大程度的威胁感，“我也只是你的游戏的一部分，等到你厌倦了，就可以拍拍屁股一走了之，对吧？”

吉姆推开棋子，动作太快以至于有一些翻倒在了书桌上。他伸出小拳头猛捶斯波克，但即使对人类来说这都不能算得上疼痛。然后他跑了出去。

斯波克没有追。他留在原地，很仔细地一颗颗摆好那些棋子。一个小时后，他听到房顶上传来咚咚的敲击声。

斯波克来到阁楼，从天窗爬了出去。吉姆坐在房顶上，心不在焉地对着几只停歇在屋檐的雀鸟丢石子。因为对此有了丰富经验，它们连飞都懒得飞起来了。此时太阳倾斜的角度对斯波克的视力造成了很大的影响，但吉姆的塑料眼珠却能毫无障碍地直视着金红色的夕阳。

吉姆的身影看起来很孤独。斯波克不明白为什么吉姆可以用他那绒毛做的短小身体展现出如此丰富自然的情绪。斯波克走到他边上，笨拙地试图开口。“母亲再过五分钟就会叫我们去吃晚餐。”

“我是个玩具熊，我不用吃晚餐。”吉姆的声音闷闷的。

“但她喜爱你在场陪伴。”斯波克没提起父亲通常在吉姆描述他们怎么作弄严厉的生物课老师之类的话题时脸上那副不适的表情。吉姆微微点点头，算是表示听到了。

斯波克一时不知道该做什么，只得坐下来。

“你打算解释你刚才的行为吗？”

“不。”吉姆干脆地说。过了一会他又说，“你知道我想当个船长的，对吗？如果我不是一个他妈的玩具熊的话。我想跟你一起去星舰学院，甚至再以后，我们可以坐上一艘船，开往宇宙。”

“我知道，吉姆。”

“我也不明白自己在想什么，斯波克。也许我只是因为你有了别的朋友而有点不开心罢了。”

“我与妮尤塔的关系不会影响我们的相处，吉姆。”斯波克一半是对自己这样说道。

吉姆转向他。他被包裹在金红色的夕阳之中。“对啊。我们是朋友。你永远都是我的朋友，对不对，斯波克？”他说。他的声音里有一点乞求。“说你是。”

“我是。”斯波克听到自己回答。

 

吉姆踩着斯波克的书包，一只胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，让他载着自己在校园里穿行。经过的几个男孩（都是他们的老对头）那不屑又躲闪的眼神更加助长了他的得意劲儿。最后一节是体育课，今天的训练内容是游泳。作为出生在沙漠星球的瓦肯人，斯波克可谈不上偏好游泳。吉姆更是深恶痛绝——因为他会变得又湿又脏，然后母亲就会企图把他扔进烘干机或者挂在门外。“我可以再去机房找点儿乐子，”他说。“放学时候见？”

斯波克点点头。今天是“发射日”，他们打算找一片开阔的场地试验他们自制的卫星天线。吉姆说一个好船长应该熟悉各种船只的基本设备，他们已经开始为未来加入舰队做准备了。

“你在避着我。”妮尤塔直截了当地说。她把他堵在了储物柜边上——并非实际意义上的，因为她比斯波克矮半个头，但妮尤塔就是有种能让班上最胖最鲁莽的男孩儿都在她面前服服帖帖的气势。

“否定，我没有进行任何刻意躲藏。”斯波克整理着自己的东西，把PADD和其他物品放回自己的书包。“原谅我今日无法和你在放学时同行，我已和吉姆另有安排。”

“是吉姆说了什么关于我的话吗？”她用漆黑的眼睛盯着他，“他在把你带向错误的方向，斯波克，他把自己当成了彼得潘，只想把你永远困在他的狂热幻想之中。”

斯波克扬眉。“吉姆和虚构文学角色并无相似性，我不明白你所言为何。”

她伸出手想去抓他的手臂。斯波克下意识地后退，躲开了她。

双方都沉默下来，妮尤塔看着自己伸出去的空荡荡的手。斯波克觉得胃部产生了一种沉甸甸的压迫感。“吉姆是我的朋友。”最后他干巴巴地说。

“等你升上四年级呢？五年级呢？或者更以后？等你读大学的时候？那时你就不会以跟玩具熊作伴为傲了。”她追问道。斯波克内心知道答案，但他无法开口承认它的正确性与合理性。他们在沉默中背上书包，妮尤塔在他身后坚持不懈地说，“你知道你不可能永远跟吉姆在一起的。”

斯波克率先往大门走去，他第一次有点想要跟她保持距离。

 

他们最后在废弃的造船厂里找到了一个合适的实验场所。滨河镇周围大多是农田，根本没有什么高地，于是男孩们看中了造船厂一座高耸的塔台。两人分工明确：斯波克负责安装支架，矫正水平仪，调整天线角度，吉姆在一旁检查仪表读数，同时滔滔不绝——手上功夫毕竟不是玩具熊的长项。“现在校准波段——只消一会儿工夫，我们就可以让今天的晚间新闻停播啦。”

“这是科学实验，吉姆，不是为了搞破坏。”

吉姆发出狡黠的笑声：“别装了，你自己还不是一脸兴奋——”

然后他就被人抓住了后颈提了起来。斯波克一惊之下想要夺回吉姆，却被另一条粗壮的胳膊从后面困住了。斯波克瞪大眼睛来回看着两个陌生来客爬上了狭窄的平台：那是两个罗幕兰男人，穿着破破烂烂的黑夹克，额头上文着令人生畏的黑色刺青。

吉姆一瞬间做出了一个正确的决定：他像个真正的布偶一样耷拉下来，一动不动。“艾叶，你刚才听到别的声音了吗？”抓着吉姆的男人猛烈地把他甩来甩去，见他没有动静，这才狐疑地转向斯波克，“你刚才在跟谁说话？”

“这里没有任何人。”斯波克镇定地回答，试图挣扎，但那个叫艾叶的罗幕兰人手臂就像铁链一样坚固。

那个声音粗哑的罗幕兰人直勾勾地盯着斯波克。“这可不好呀，大使的儿子一个人在废船厂玩耍，还跟玩具熊自言自语。这里不是乖小孩该来的地方，知道吗？”

“我并不认识你。”斯波克说。

“可我认得你。你是赛瑞克的儿子。”罗幕兰人咧嘴露出两排整齐的牙齿。“你父亲向联邦提交的报告害得我和我的伙计丢了工作。那个多管闲事的瓦肯佬。”

斯波克想起父母在吃饭时谈到这起案件，父亲完全是意外卷进此事——他们的队伍本来是去那个地方进行科学考察的。“你在未经许可的情况下私自开采放射性矿产，我父亲的行为完全符合联邦法律的要求。”

“他是故意跟我们过不去！”罗幕兰人的面孔一下子狰狞起来，“我知道这都是瓦肯人在幕后指使！”

“尼若，这里太开阔了，我们很容易暴露，”艾叶低沉地提醒道，“我们得按计划行动。”

“放屁！这里一个人也没有，”叫尼若的罗幕兰人粗鲁地回答，然后停顿了下，“不过我们是有计划。今天我要叫人尝尝后悔的滋味。”

他们拽着斯波克往平台后面退去，走进一间废弃的小房间，尼若用一道缆绳把斯波克的手捆在背后，然后把绳索系在一根冷却水管上。

“该死的这里没有信号。艾叶！”他对另一个高头大马的罗幕兰人说，“你守着这扇门。我去给父亲发个讯息。我倒要看看他那假正经的脸上会不会露出激动的样儿来。”

艾叶点点头，“别指望逃跑，明白吗，小朋友？”他一掀衣摆，露出腰上挂着一把相位枪。斯波克不出声也没动弹。尼若随手把玩具熊扔在角落里，走出去，关上了铁门。

他拖着沉重的脚步爬下了平台，远去了。房间里实在太黑了，斯波克只能隐约看到艾叶在房间里踱步，最后靠着一堆管子上坐下来。然后飘来一股焦糊糊的呛人烟味儿，昏暗的房间里闪烁起一颗细小的火光。

就在这片焦虑的黑暗之中，斯波克感觉到吉姆静悄悄地移动了起来，他棉布做的身躯给了他不小的优势，五官沉浸在大麻之中的艾叶并没有察觉到他的动作。斯波克听到吉姆摸到了自己身后，然后发出轻微的摩擦声，显然是摸到了一截碎玻璃或是什么尖锐的物品，开始用他粗短的小手笨拙地锉着捆住斯波克的缆绳。

“你们不会成功的。”他开始说话，为了遮盖过吉姆给他松绑的声音，“我父亲会联系警察，你们都会被逮捕。”

艾叶哼了一声。“除非他永远也不想找到你了。”

斯波克感到身后一松，吉姆把他和水管之间连着的缆绳割断了，正在努力解决捆着他两手的绳索。但更巨大的问题是艾叶挡在了门前面。

斯波克决定更大胆一点，他悄悄地蹲坐起来。“他们可以去学校询问，有很多同学都知道我放学后的打算。很容易就能推断出我去了哪里。”

艾叶的声音更加不耐烦了。“知道吗，你还真是个罗嗦的小麻烦精——”

吉姆突然跳了起来，牢牢地扒在艾叶的脸上，挡住了他的视线。罗幕兰人发出又惊又怒的吼声，用没拿枪的手抓住吉姆的后背，想把小熊扯下来。斯波克趁机歪歪扭扭地站起来，像发炮弹一样冲过去，撞向他的腹部。

艾叶痛呼一声，退开两步，斯波克用肩膀顶开门，扭身从缝隙里逃了出去，艾叶追了出来，一只手扯开了吉姆，把他的一条手臂撕得脱了线，他把吉姆丢在地上转身来追斯波克。两人在几尺宽的平台上追逐着，罗幕兰人胡乱拔出了腰间的相位枪——

“斯波克，快跑！”

吉姆大声叫道。

只见一道红光闪过，斯波克看到——

——吉姆又一次勇敢地扑向了罗幕兰人，就像他第一次在学校的盥洗室里冲向那群比斯波克更高大的男孩儿一样，吉姆跳到了斯波克前面，却忘记了自己是由柔软的棉花和布料做成的，脆弱得不堪一击——

——与此同时，艾叶第一次看清了袭击自己的生物，一时错愕踏空了一步，罗幕兰人惊慌失措地大吼着，从平台边缘摔了下去——

斯波克跌跌撞撞地冲过去，两手抓住平台边缘向下看。从高处，他看到吉姆的身体几乎被激光干净利落地切成了两半，正以非常轻缓的速度下落，棉絮从他的身体里掉了出来，被风吹得到处都是，就像一场小型降雪。

斯波克把手伸向空中，试着抓住那些棉絮，就像对待散乱的棋子一样，吉姆下完棋从来不喜欢收拾，而斯波克擅长把它们分门别类，放回盒中，恢复原样，但棉絮从他手中刮跑了，他徒劳地重复着动作。而吉姆终于落到了地面上，像一个真正的布偶一样，躺在那里，一动不动。

即使从这个高度，以他精准的视力也能够看得清清楚楚，吉姆的胸腔里没有马达，也没有电路，没有任何小小的奇迹能够解释他那笨拙的走路姿态，他沙哑的开怀大笑，他的塑料蓝眼珠里的光彩。

当然，斯波克知道，奇迹是不存在的。

 

警察很快来了。他们把摔得很惨的艾叶押送上警车，和一脸暴躁的尼若作伴。斯波克的父母正在旧金山开会，他们一报警之后就动身往这边赶，但至少也要一小时后才能抵达。警察们执意要把斯波克送到了滨河镇的诊所，尽管他身上没有什么损伤。斯波克服从了他们的安排，只要他们让他带上吉姆——或者说曾经是吉姆的残片。斯波克自己爬下了平台，尽可能地收集了布偶的碎片。

诊所里只有一个姓麦考伊的医生当班，他理所当然地接管了斯波克，后者既不说话也不肯放开吉姆。麦考伊医生给他做完了一系列检查，放下了三录仪。

“简直算你命大，你没有什么毛病，只是蹭破了点皮，”他站起来。“我不是心理治疗师，所以如果你接下来有失眠、噩梦，或者其他创伤症候群表现，我会建议你的父母带你到旧金山去寻求后续治疗。”

“我是瓦肯人，医生。瓦肯人不会有那些情绪起伏的表现。”斯波克平平地说。

医生从鼻孔里哼了一声。“我不用十来岁小孩告诉我应该怎样诊断。那你为什么不丢掉它？”他比来比斯波克胸前。

斯波克看看手里玩具熊的碎片，没有回答。麦考伊抓了抓头发，烦躁又无奈。“瞧，这就是为什么我考不出心理医生资格证。”

他把斯波克赶出治疗室，带进一间病房，“我要跟警察局汇报一下，你在这里坐一会儿，不要乱跑，也不要乱动仪器设备。如果看到隔壁房里有个小孩，不用管他，他一直睡着，叫他也不会醒。”

斯波克没有费心争辩自己不会乱动仪器设备，他这回真的觉得累了。“他发生了什么事？”

“他把父亲的车开下了悬崖，本来差点摔成粉末，幸好一棵枯树枝挂住了他。但他掉下去的时候撞到了岩石，脑袋里有了淤血，所以一直昏迷不醒。这已经是一年多以前的事了。”麦考伊比着那间病房的门，摇摇头，“你们这些小孩！没事都喜欢乱跑，惹出一身麻烦，还让家长操碎了心。”

斯波克看着那扇门，第一次忘记了今天发生的一切。“他会好起来吗？”

麦考伊耸耸肩。他拿起PADD，“过半个小时我再来给你做个复诊，决定你能不能回家。”

斯波克对着空白的墙壁坐了十分钟。然后他决定去看看那个男孩。

他静悄悄地溜进了病房，确实没有乱动任何仪器。布偶被他牢牢捧在怀中。

那个男孩有着淡淡的金色头发，苍白的脸上有几颗雀斑。他浓密的睫毛也是淡金色的，在他颧骨上投下扇子一样的阴影。他确实一动也不动，除了输氧面罩上凝结的水汽和他微微起伏的胸脯证明他是睡着。

斯波克看向他床头的病历卡，上面写着吉姆·T·柯克，十岁。

斯波克的心跳频率正以不可思议的速度提升。而这时男孩微微颤动了一下，然后睁开了眼睛。他的眼睛是蓝色的，蓝得几乎有些不真实。

他困倦地看着斯波克，长久不曾使用的声带发出的声音沙哑得几乎不可辨认，但斯波克听得清清楚楚，每一个字都没有错过。

“你的耳朵为什么是尖的？”

斯波克咽下卡在喉咙里的东西。

“我叫斯波克。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年的旧文，在此留个档，希望大家喜欢~


End file.
